House Of Perverts
by Diamond Shyn
Summary: Three years since she became a part of the family, and for two years she's been away. Now back home, Ema realizes that the fire of love she set is flaming wilder than ever. What will she do? Rated M for language/some explicit scenes. #LoveOverLust (PS: Please don't hate me)
1. Chapter 1: Back To Square One

**Okay, I'm aware that after this story, not many are gonna approve of me as the good, innocent writer that I actually am. But give me a chance. Oh, and I do know that I'm supposed to be writing the sequel to** _ **Red Diamond**_ **(called** _ **Color Me Red**_ **), but I have a few issues. And being the idiot I am, I'm going to make this public, even when I know I shouldn't.**

 ***takes a deep breath* here goes nothing...**

 **I've recently been diagnosed with** **severe clinical depression** **and** **anxiety disorder** **. And due to that, I just... ugh, I've been hitting new lows every day. It's all just a damn battle, to be honest, being entirely dependent on anti-depressants and just staring blankly at the wall for hours, thinking of the worst possible scenarios, criticizing self, and hoping all this would end. But four months and no success so far :(**

 **Lemme make it clear – I AM NOT DOING THIS TO GAIN SYMPATHY. I wanted to just straightaway say that the reason for me not beginning with** _ **Color Me Red**_ **is because I don't think I'll be doing justice to the storyline with the frame of mind I'm in. I know, it's supposed to be angsty and psychotic, but something tells me that I'll ruin the feel by not being good enough. And there, you have it.**

 **As for this story, I just needed to write sOMETHING, because I couldn't just continue with being unsatisfied like I am now, so I had to put up something easy-breezy. Plus, I also wanted to show the difference between lust and love. I mean, going after your love interest by kissing her without her consent is IN NO WAY RIGHT. So, yeah, hence, this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not win the characters of this anime. And the content of this story doesn't intend to harm someone's sentiments in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Back To Square One

Narrator's POV

Returning to Sunrise Residence was a huge mistake – Ema realized soon enough.

After spending two years with Misaki, her roommate, in her hostel, she had gotten used to small gestures of sisterly affection, such as small hugs and light cheek kisses, but never could she ever get used to the 'brotherly' affection her brothers exhibited – especially those impromptu kisses, which never failed to catch her off guard.

For instance, right now, when she was being cornered by the white-haired twin, whose violet eyes were staring right into her soul. And she knew what he had in store for her.

"...Tsubaki, let me go!" She weakly protested, trying to free her arms from his iron-like grip. He simply pinned them above her head, resulting in a low bang being produced from the wooden door behind her.

"Then why did you keep me waiting for so long?" He questioned, licking his lips, "You won't believe how long I've waited to taste your lips again."

Again with the cheesy lines, she thought. She sure had some effect of the sarcastic roommate she was allotted.

"But isn't this wrong?" She asked, her eyes flickering between the proximity between them and the hallway, where anyone could easily catch them being so... demonstrative.

"You can't change the way I feel about you. Hell, even I can't do that!" He chuckled, looking at her lips, and leaning in. She leaned out, wondering how far back her head could go, when she lightly hit the door of Tsubaki's room – where she was pinned.

She frantically glanced around. Was no one of the floor to save her? But the most important question: Hadn't Tsubaki become more mature ever since the meningitis incident? Yet, there he was, resuming his previous acts.

With him being dangerously close to her face, she could only decide to suck it up and endure the kiss for a few seconds.

He crashed his lips onto hers, and as seconds passed by, she could feel his hold loosening on her hands. Ema closed her eyes, hoping that he would soon need some air – after all, he wasn't a vampire, was he – and would let her go. However, her eyes flicked open the second she felt his hands travelling down her body. Her senses were alert than ever, then.

Around her waist. Caressing her lower back.

The other hand went behind her neck to pull her even close, and their bodies were stuck to each other, though, much to Ema's distaste. Now that her hands were free, she could easily push him off her. After all, she was left with about no space, literally squeezed on the door to his bedroom.

And right then, one of Tsubaki's hands moved away from her back to fiddle when the handle of his door. What on earth...?

The door opened, slightly jerking both of them earlier pressed on the door. He pulled away, breathing heavily, his eyes dazed, looking as if he was high on some drug, and dragged her along with him into the messy room.

"No, Tsubaki! Let me go!" This time, she was vehemently denying, fearing what he had in mind for her.

"Please, Ema, you know that I love you," He said, cupping her face and kissing her again, even more passionately than before, and perhaps, even more possessively. Since her hands were free, she pushed him away, leaving a shocked Tsubaki hanging in the air, trying to process if it was Ema who just pushed him away. The same Ema who didn't have the least bit of resistance in her the last time he saw her.

"No, just no!" She said, scurrying off to her own room, hearing him say, "Wait a minute! I'm sorry!"

She locked the door of her room, and lay on the bed, just looking at the ceiling fan spin about. Reviving the previous few moments, she closed her eyes and upon feeling the same touch from before, she snapped them open, not intending to even blink ever again.

Right, why did she come there? All thanks to stupid family instincts and an innocent heart. Knowing her income from the part time job she had, she could easily afford a one BHK flat to live in, but no, her feelings just had to kick in.

She flipped open her phone to view a text from Misaki: Hey girly! Back home safely? 3

What could she say? Misaki knew about the conflicts the brothers had had before Ema even engtered the college, but now, what?

She sighed; things were back to square one.


	2. Chapter 2: Girl With A Plan

**Hey there!**

 **Thanks a lot for all the follow and favs! Can't thank you guys enough for your support! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the anime Brothers Conflict, only my OCs and the plot. The content doesn't intend to hurt anyone's sentiments, so my apologies beforehand if it my mistake does.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Girl With A Plan

Narrator's POV

The mist-laden glass windows separated the café from the rush of cars and noises outside. The interior of the place wasn't too gaudy – just the delicious smell of coffee beans and almost-fading scent of perfumes on the fake flowers for decorations.

Ema traced her fingers around the while coffee mug, while sighing, and turning her head again to look at the view of the city. Usually, the baristas didn't get enough time to lounge around in the work hours, but considering that she and Misaki were staff members since two years, she had that much liberty.

"Gosh! That man in there was such an asshole! Those expensive suits couldn't hide his yucky manners!" A petite girl with a steady gait – called Misaki – appeared, swinging the door of the 'Staff only' room open, and fixing her short, black hair.

"Hey," Ema let out a tired greeting, and Misaki sat down on the chair in front of her. She fixed her pink and white uniform, similar to Ema's, and tapped on the table, and said, "What is it?"

The brunette looked at the clock, seeing as thirty minutes had passed since she had been sitting there numbly, contemplating her existence. More specifically, her existence with the brothers.

"Nothing..." She sighed again, observing the unmoving mug on their table.

"Lemme guess... the brother-love-thingy?" The black-haired girl guessed, and Ema nodded along, and said, "Well, it was a bad decision to go back there."

"I told you so, but let's focus on the crap that is happening at the moment. What did they do?"

"There's Tsubaki, the fifth eldest, who cornered me started kissing me," It was embarrassing for her to just say it out; she was thankful that no one was around in the room at the moment, "And then he wanted to take me to his room, but I stopped it there and then. I'm so sure that things are gonna be awkward back home."

"Mhm..." Misaki folded her hands and analyzed the situation. Then a bright wave of glee washed over her face and she exclaimed, "I've got ideas!"

"When do you never have them?" Ema commented.

"Aye, girl, ya sure are adopting my sense of humor!" Misaki chuckled, and that brought a smile on Ema's face.

"There's the smile! Now, let's listen to what I have..." Misaki counted on her fingers and began, "(1) We find goons to end that guy, and the others who are aiming for such mushy rubbish."

"That's really violent. Let's settle for something subtle, what do you say?" The brunette tried to calm down her wild imagination, by the rate of which, she would probably end up murdering someone. And had she been that way ever since they met? Yes, and the drastic thinking had even expanded over the years.

"You sure are my goody-two-shoes, aren't you?" Misaki giggled, and proceeded, "(2) You slap or punch those guys whenever you feel that they're gonna go out of their way."

"Not so sure if I can execute that. I mean, I'm like, paralyzed with the closeness and all. Plus, they are way stronger than I am."

"Okay, girly, so I'm left with the last option – that you play the game." Ema squinted her eyes in confusion, while Misaki was excited as ever.

"What do you mean?"

"Two can play a game, you know? If they try to kiss you, you kiss back, and then leave them hanging for more."

"What! No, no no, I'm not doing this." Ema shrugged, and the petite girl pouted, trying to reason her suggestion.

"Sometimes, you've gotta be the cruel one, otherwise you're gonna be the sulky little brunette, sitting at a café, staring out in all silence. Get the lead, like the badass lady you are!"

"But won't that mess things up further?"

"Probably, but you've gotta show one that you are sorta dating the second bro, then show the second one that you are dating the third, and it goes on..."

"That'll make me a whore, idiot."

"Nah! That'll make you the heartbreaker, and this is my guide to 'How To Be A Heartbreaker 101'" Misaki pleaded, "Please! We gotta try out a plan, right?"

"Okay, okay, I'm doing this."

* * *

 **More coming up soon! Be tuned, and review, fav, follow!**

 **Love,  
Diamond Shyn**


	3. Chapter 3: First Victim

Chapter 3: First Victim

Narrator's POV

Carrying dished down to the large dining table, she was lost in thoughts, pondering over what Misaki had suggested. Was she really the heartbreaker material? Tips had been provided to her, all by the love-expert her bestie was. But, no, seriously, being intimate was out of question?

Or was it?

Laying down the dishes, she sat on her usual chair, beside Tsubaki and Azusa. After the previous incident with the white-haired man, there hadn't been a lot of interaction between the two, while Tsubaki was passing the hints to resume their relationship back to normal (not the typical brother-sister connection, though), and they didn't go unnoticed by her.

Everyone soon began their dinner, with Ema still wondering who could be her first victim. Not Tsubaki – they were still not on talking terms. Azusa and Subaru seemed too... innocent, and Fuuto was out of town. Now, who?

The elevator tinged, and out walked Natsume, his tie loosened and the top button of his shirt opened. And that was no less than a 'eureka' moment for her.

Voila! Natsume was the perfect choice!

"Hey, guys," He dully said, drawing a random chair to sit beside Masaomi, and grab an unused plate from the stack to serve himself.

"Hey, watcha doing here?" Yuusuke asked him.

Natsume chewed down a bite, and then answered, "Ran out of stock at home, so thought of dropping by here."

See, even the fate wants him to be my first victim – Ema thought, surprising herself with the thoughts. Wasn't she an innocent goody-two shoes?

Well, fuck the innocence.

After the dinner was done, and all were lounging around, Natsume announced that he was departing, she immediately shot up, "Let me escort you downstairs, Natsume-san!" And shocked everyone with her sudden outburst. Biting her lip, she muttered a low apology, and scurried off to the lift with the orange-haired man.

As the metal gates of the lift closed, she left out a huge audible sigh, and Natsume asked, "What happened there? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but it's just so hot in here, huh?" She was going along to what Misaki had told her. Trick no.1: Act like it's hot.

God, please help me – she inwardly prayed, and she opened the top button of her shirt. Natsume looked at her, as she fanned herself with her hands.

Trick no.2: Pretend to accidentally fall on the guy... sensually.

Ema did the same, landing in Natsume's chest, as she shyly muttered, "Oops, just slipped, I guess."

Before she could straighten up, he pulled her into a kiss, and she could almost congratulate herself inwardly. As she delved deeper into the kiss, giving in, Natsume's eyes opened in shock, because well, she was responding to the kiss. His hand went down her back, and grabbed her butt, and she inwardly cringed, because ew.

She ran her hands through his soft hair, and moaned a little, as he groaned, kissing her even harder. She furtively cast an eye on the number of floor they were on. It was the last one, and the metal gates were about to open, when she shifted to turn his back towards the exit, and as soon as the gates opened, she pushed him out, with both of them breathing heavily; him wondering what on earth just happened, and her wishing to run back to her room and hide for the rest of her life.

As the gates were about to close again, Natsume called out, "Wait!"

And she winked, as the gates shut, and then groaned, slapping her palm on her forehead. She could almost imagine Misaki partying in her head, bursting party poppers and whistling.

"Oh, Misaki, what have you gotten me into?"


	4. Chapter 4: Sister-ship

Chapter 4: Sister-ship

Narrator's POV

"So, yeah, that's what I did..." Ema finished telling Misaki her stupendous act of 'bravery', and the petite girl grinned, all the while listening to the scene, and then clapped her hands, saying, "Atta girl! You're better than what I thought!"

"Okay, that was embarrassing." Ema muttered, tucking a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear.

"Oh, c'mon! You're going well."

"But how long should this even continue? I mean, I can't grow sixty and still be smooching up!" She shrieked, panicking due to her own chaos of thoughts.

"Relax, girl, I'm here to help!" Misaki folded her hands over her chest, and lifted her head up in imaginary pride, and the brunette chuckled.

"There's the smile!" Misaki grinned like an elder sister at seeing Ema laugh. The brunette reflected upon her actions, thinking of the time they had first met. Well, she had always been protective of her naïve self.

 ***Flashback***

 _Ema roamed around in the hallways of her new hostel. Keeping track of the room numbers in the girls' dormitory, she reached her room, and upon opening, saw a short girl with raven black hair, her back facing her._

 _She was wearing headphones, and singing out aloud to a song, "I'm too hot, hot damn! Called the police and a fireman!"_

" _Excuse me?"_

 _The girl turned around, and lowered her headphones to her neck, and asked, "You're Ema, right?"_

" _Yes, but-"_

" _See, I judged from your face only. You're totally like your name – poised and soft-spoken!" She clapped her hands in excitement, grinning at the new-comer._

" _Oh, uh, lucky me, then." Ema shyly responded, not quite used to such sparkle._

" _Oh, I already like you!" The girl said, and stepped forward, "This is the queen of humor, Misaki. Nice to meet ya." She stuck out her hand to shake, and Ema gladly accepted it, a smile breaking on her face. She liked her boisterous personality._

" _Let's go have a tour of the hostel, then." Misaki suggested, and they readily went out in the hallways. Looking at the interior of the halls, it seemed quite lavish. The doors made of oak, the hallways decorated with flowers, and Ema wondered if they flowers were real or artificial. Right then, a brown-haired, tall guy approached them._

" _Hey, sweetheart, you're new here?" He asked Ema, and she sheepishly nodded, not at all seeking anyone's attention._

" _What's your name?" He asked, showing his pearl whites._

" _Why do you care?" Misaki intervened, knowing the flirty-guy well._

" _Didn't ask you, girl, I asked your friend. Oh, and you, coffee tonight?" He resumed to his act, while Ema stuttered in embarrassment, "Uh, I don't think-"_

" _Ooh, didn't know dogs like to drink coffee these days. Kudos, twenty-first century!" The petite girl remarked, smirking at the now-annoyed guy._

" _What the fuck? Do you want a piece of me?!" The second he finished his threat, a heavy punch was delivered to his face by Misaki, and Ema gasped in horror. The guy fell down on the ground, and awkwardly scrambled to his feet._

" _I'll see you!" He furiously threatened, and scurried off._

" _Wow, thanks for that." Ema thanked her companion, who, in return, blew over her fist and said, "No problem. No one shall dare to creep out my roomie."_

" _You're cool!"_

" _I think I just found my bestie."_

 ***Flashback end***

"Hey, to earth? Where are you lost in?" Misaki fanned her hand in front of the brunette's face, who had previously spaced out, reminiscing the time they first met.

"Ah, nowhere. What were we talking about?"

"Listen to me carefully, okay?" Misaki bent towards Ema across the table, and the brunette mirrored her actions.

"You gotta continue this. Who is the most innocent out of the bunch?"

"Um, Subaru, I guess?"

"Then Subaru it is." Misaki smirked, and Ema face-palmed. Wow, wasn't there going to be any end to the brothers' conflict?


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss

**I'm so conscious because this is my first time writing steamy scenes and all, so PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT IS FOR GOD'S SAKE! Review, please!**

 **PS short chapter because I have my exams already.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kiss

Narrator's POV

Honestly, I'm being so weird – Ema thought, removing the strands of hair from her face. Ready in a tracksuit, she had woken up extremely early in the morning just to light up her second plan – Subaru.

Her hair up in a tight ponytail, her pink tracksuit all new and clean, and her mind set on doing something wild – seemed just about right. She boarded the elevator, and upon reaching the ground floor, she found Subaru just heading out of their estates.

"Subaru-san!" She called out, and the tall guy turned, surprised at her arrival.

"H-hey." He said, already showing a tint of blush. Damn, this is gonna be too much for this guy – she thought, smiling up at him.

"I'll go for a jog with you today." She chirped, and he nodded, and without wasting another second, he was already in jogging-mode, just to hide his blush at seeing her in such cute tracks.

They jogged for an hour, and Ema could swear that she could feel her feet separating from the rest of her body. That was the hardest workout she had done in years, but then again, she was determined on going on a little jog session every now and then, because chocolates hadn't done justice to her. Anyway, she had to execute the plan told by Misaki, or the girl would run after her with a knife.

Returning back to Sunrise Residence – slowly walking because Subaru could see how tired she was – she almost thought to cancel the plan, but the second she had the thought, an image of a pissed off Misaki flashed in her head.

No, no, no, nothing is scarier than a livid Misaki. She decided, and upon reaching the ground floor of their estates, she stopped, and breathed out visibly, inwardly garnering all her guts.

"What happened?" He asked, all sweaty, just like Ema.

She removed her track jacket in response, only to reveal another soaked white t-shirt. "That was the best workout I've ever had!" She said, scanning Subaru's expression, as his skin flushed more and more. She stepped closet to him, and he gulped, hesitating about their proximity, for she had come extremely close.

"You know, I really like your muscles," She ran her hand over his toned abs on his chest, gently. She pushed herself up, as she stood on her toes, and slowly closed her eyes, as her lips neared his, and with a shock, Subaru leaned in and kissed her.

It seemed that he needed the kiss, as he moved in hungrily and roughly. His hands travelled to her back, and he clenched her t-shirt. As a reply, she lifted the hem of his t-shirt up, and a visible jolt ran through his body. But he anyway pulled up his shirt, giving just a second of gap between the due to the cloth. She ran her fingers through his short hair, and then when she could almost feel his chest on hers, she separated.

Both of them breathed hard, as he stayed quiet, redder than ever.

Slapping her inner self with a hit of modesty, she cleared her throat to make him look at her, and she said, "That was good." And with that, stalked into the residence.


	6. Chapter 6: Virginity

**Thanks for the favs and follows! Please, do review, because I've never written anything like this, so I need to know what you guys think about this story.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the anime Brothers Conflict. Standard Brothers Conflict warnings apply.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Virginity

Ema's POV (OH YEAH)

"Mhm, aren't you an innocent little girl?" He teased, and I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. This made him laugh.

"Aha, you're calling me innocent?" I retorted, challengingly. He vehemently nodded, saying, "Of course! A girl as innocent as you would only close her eyes with her hands on seeing me in a towel." He chuckled again.

"Right, that's because I'm modest and respect people's privacy, dude. You were just in a towel." I replied. He smirked, and suddenly, threw his t-shirt over his head, revealing his toned washboard abs. Initially fascinated, I realized that I was staring at him, and quickly closed my eyes shut, blushing red.

"What're you doing?" I shrieked.

"Oh c'mon, goody two shoes. Aren't I hot?" He jokingly said, laughing at me.

"Calling me goody two shoes? I'll show you who's hotter!" In the spur of the moment, I removed my hair tie, letting free my brown soft waves, and unbuttoned top three buttons of my shirt, and leaned on the table seductively. His eyes opened wide at my reaction, and then he smirked, stepping closer to me, and whispered, "I hope to see more."

At that moment, I realized that I had revealed my bra that way, so I immediately covered my chest with my shirt and turned around, growing redder with each passing second. I heard a grunt from behind me, and then, Tsubaki's arms wrapped around my figure, and he huskily whispered in my ear, "Babe, you don't know the effect you have on me."

"Okay, this is bad." I muttered. He nuzzled my neck, planting soft kisses down my neck to my shoulder, eventually finding the sweet spot. I involuntarily moaned, and groaned too, kissing harder, his hands roaming around on my body, exploring all corners.

"What are you doing to me..." He said, turning me around to kiss me on the lips. By this time, I have no idea what took place in me, but I gave into the kiss, and felt him smile against me.

His charming smile was contagious, and so, I grinned too, and we deepened the kiss. Passionately delving into each other, I believe I felt his hands removing my shirt, and me caressing his area, where I could easily feel a bulge. Moaning against me, he was a hot mess by then, his dyed hair messy, and his body sweaty. Well, the season of summer sure helped to enhance the mood.

His hand went to the clip of my bra, and he pulled away, stopping there, looking into my eyes, as if asking the permission to go on. As a reply, I unbuttoned his pants, and he continued, kissing me again and unhooking my cloth.

It was fucking addicting, the way I was getting used to his strong hands and his fervent kisses. The next second, we heard footsteps coming in our direction, so panicking, we ran into the first room we found.

Looking around in the barely decorated chamber, I inferred that it was Yuusuke's room. Initially, the doubts were real in my head; because I knew things were gonna go hot, but in his room? Clearing my doubt, Tsubaki turned me around, running his finger around the waistband of my skirt, and then slowly sliding it down.

I blushed at the view: him in his boxers, and me in an unhooked bra and underwear. Pushing me on the bed, he pinned me down; keeping his hands as the support he needed to hover over me. Looking into his deep, violet eyes, he only enticed me for more, and all the shyness vanished.

I crinkled my eyes and smiled at him, and he smiled back, biting my lip with his teeth, so my mouth opened, and he kissed me again, removing all of my clothes, and admiring my entire bare body, he spoke, "You're so beautiful... even better than what I imagined."

"Wait, you imagined?"

"Should I say no?"

"Aye pervert!" We chuckled, and pecked each other on the lips, and changed our positions. I lay down, and he was on top of me, and then, inserted his member inside me. I adjusted my position, he began shaking, and god, my mind stopped working.

I couldn't breathe anymore, just watching him and losing control on myself. By each passing moment, my desire for him grew, and coming to the climax, I screamed his name, my hands probably scratching his back. I came all over the sheets, and so did he, and said, "You're mine, and only mine."

Covering both of us with a sheet, the door opened, and in came Yuusuke, when both of us rose and sat up at the shock, obviously covered with the sheet.

Boy, his face was one to win an Oscar. His jaw dropping, eyes wide as saucers, and no noise coming out of his throat, as he tried to move his lips to form words. Tsubaki laughed at his face, and I blushed red, snuggling up to Tsubaki's side, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"You... guys... just... WHY, GOD, WHY?" He started crying like a child, sitting on the ground, and the white-haired man laughed even more, and said, "She's with me."


	7. Chapter 7: Storms (short chptr)

**Thank you for the reviews and the follow! Just wanted to clear the motive of the previous chapter in this one. You'll find out what actually happened. PS. Just a short chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or its characters, but only my OCs. Standard Brothers Conflict warnings apply.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Storms

The sound of glass shattering on the floor echoed in the room. A large groan sounded side-by-side, and Ema fell to her knees. Unable to stop the tears flowing down her face, she clutched the bed sheet, and then pulled it out furiously and threw it on the floor, incensed.

She couldn't draw a limit to the storm erupting inside her. How could she sleep with her step-brother? Okay, the game had begun with a slow pace, but what was she thinking when she let herself free to lose her senses and go on fucking him?

She cried, letting the tears fall freely. Was she a whore?

No, no, no, she couldn't call herself that. But her level sure had degraded down.

She didn't know what came over her. Just his touch tickling her senses and she let her guard down easily. She couldn't resist his smooth touch, his fervent kisses, and the growing temptation inside her to have him as a whole.

But it was bad. Oh god, so, so bad. She needed to end the game of hearts there and then. Immediately, she called up Misaki. A few rings later, the other girl picked up the phone, "Hello girly."

"You won't believe what happened," Ema said, sobbing.

"Wait, you're crying?" Misaki asked, alarm in her tone.

"No... it's just... things got way out of hand," Ema explained, sniffling, "I slept with Tsubaki."

"Say what?!" Misaki shrieked, "That's... bad."

"I know!" Ema said, "I can't continue being the heartbreaker."

"You've come a long way from where you started. Things are gonna be more complicated now. You need to go on, girl."

"I can't!"

"I'll always have your back. Just, now, no need to play games with them, take a break. I'll meet you at the café tomorrow."

"Okay..."

"Take care."


	8. Chapter 8: Hurting

**Sorry for the extremely late update! I've been busy with other story updates and exams!**

 **Hope you like this chapter, since all I've been able to write is crappy stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the anime. But my OC. None of this intends to harm anyone's sentiments; my apologies in advance if it accidentally does.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hurting

"...And that's what happened," Ema finished telling Misaki how she had completely surrendered to her stepbrother's desires and was feeling shameful enough to drown herself in a pool of shallow dignity.

"I see..." For the first time, Misaki had nothing to say. Uncharacteristic of her outspoken self, she kept quiet, staring blankly at the wooden table, perhaps lost in thoughts.

"What should I do?" A little sob leaked out of her, "I just... can't go on like this. I need to end the conflict now."

"But that would just mess up things even more." Misaki reasoned, "After all, you've kissed a couple of them, haven't you?"

"...yeah," Ema said, a look of realization passing through her face, "This is all because of me..."

"No, no, you're getting it all wrong!"

"This is all because of both of us!" Ema yelled at her, surprising her own self with the unusual rise in her voice.

"What?"

"It's all because I entered their family and because you came up with this ultimately stupid idea!" She shouted.

"Yes, I do have a part in the mess, but it's not your fault!"

"It is! I shouldn't have let go of myself so easily..." Ema's voice cracked at the end. She immediately stood up, making Misaki stand as well in concern, and the brunette wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Please, Ema," Misaki pleaded, a hint of fear evident in her tone. Fear that she was going to destroy their friendship, and more than that, Ema's relationship with her stepbrothers.

Ema simple walked over to her locker, throwing her apron inside, and without changing out of her waitress uniform, she briskly walked at the exit.

"Wait, please!" Misaki pleaded, running to her, but the door had already been shut, and Ema walked out of the place, incensed.

The world was a cruel place – Ema realized that when she contemplated about her dignity and her wishes, her friendship and her relationship with her brothers. It was all so damn confusing. The one she had trusted the most – Misaki – had landed her up in a trouble even worse than before. But she couldn't blame her since she had agreed to do such a stupid act. What was she even thinking?!

Yet, Misaki was the one who made her bold enough to face it all, the one who made her stand up and leave without even flinching once.

Arriving at the Sunrise Residence, she saw Tsubaki approaching her with his usual charming smile. But no, not today, she decided, as Tsubaki came to her and cheerfully greeted her, and she rolled her eyes and walked away. Stunned at her sudden rude behavior, he looked at her walk to the entrance of the building.

"What's wrong with her?" – he thought as he watched her tiny figure disappear into the building.


End file.
